I Almost Do
by AlaLechuza30342
Summary: Bella despierta pensando que Edward la ha vuelto a dejar. Pequeño y tierno ONE-SHOT Edward C./Bella S.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la primera parte de esta historia como verán es de la única e incomparable _Meyer_. Más, como metiche que soy, amo meterme en las historias para agregar alguna que otra escena. Así que "el momento" en si es hecho por mí. Espero disfruten…** Ally.**

* * *

_" (…) —**Adiós, Bella** —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma._

_—**¡Espera!** —espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas_

_adormecidas me permitieran avanzar._

_Durante un momento creí que él también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas_

_se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron a mis costados. Se inclinó_

_para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas_

_perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos._

_—**Cuídate mucho** —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel._

_Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de_

_una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que_

_produjo su partida._

_Se había ido (…) "_

Desperté sudorosa mientras mi corazón latía de forma desbocada en mi pecho. Pasé mis manos por mi rostro, intentando concentrarme en donde estaba en ese momento y lo que me había inquietado de esa manera.

Al echar una rápida mirada por mi habitación, pude ver como todo estaba en perfecto orden: la ropa que me había probado el día anterior y había arrojado sin prestarle mucha atención al lugar donde caía, seguía en la silla frente al monitor; mi cámara de fotos-_Regalo de Charlie por mi cumpleaños_-estaba en mi escritorio junto a mi cartuchera del colegio; y mi ejemplar de **Romeo y Julieta_-_**_Libro que últimamente se había vuelto entre mis favoritos y más releídos-_seguía en mi mesita de luz.

Todo en perfectas condiciones, me dije a mi misma mientras me levantaba de mi desordenada cama, y sin querer llevando conmigo una manta, que después quedó tirada en el frío suelo.

Me acerqué al espejo, dispuesta a hacerme una coleta. El cabello suelto me estaba empezando a incomodar, y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaban en mi cuello.

No recordaba mi sueño, y no entendía la razón de sentirme tan vacía y perdida por dentro… hasta que lo vi.

El espacio en mi cama, el cual era ocupado normalmente por Edward, estaba vacío.

Él se había ido, y me había jurado nunca regresar. Llevándose con él sus regalos y todo aquel recuerdo vívido que me asegurara de que no estaba loca, y que él realmente existía. Aunque de cierta forma dudaba que mi insignificante mente pudiera imaginarse a alguien como él.

El agujero en mi pecho se incrementó y llevé mis manos hasta el en un patético intento de pararlo.

Desde el espejo frente a mi se podía ver mi cama, con las cobijas hechas una maraña, y una de mis almohadas en donde se suponía debían estar los pies.

Más a lo lejos se presenciaba la ventana, que dejaba a la vista el árbol, que por el viento sus ramas se agitaban como en una película de terror junto a la hermosa luna llena.

Todo eso me hubiera llamado la atención en otra ocasión, y me hubiera tomado unos segundos para presenciarlo, de no ser por una imagen mucho más llamativa que estaba frente a mis ojos.

A unos dos metros atrás de mí se encontraba un chico de pelo cobrizo con unos hermosos ojos dorados y piel pálida, de una forma casi enfermiza.

—**Edward…**—Susurré de forma casi inaudible mientras me giraba para estar frente a frente. Mis manos temblaban y por un momento dudé que mis piernas aguantaran más tiempo, pero aún así caminé decidida a envolverlo con mis brazos.

Seguramente él se había acercado, puesto a que me encontraba sujetada por sus fuertes brazos mientras largaba pequeños sollozos, sin recordar haber llegado tan lejos.

—**Bells, tranquila.** — Pasó su mano por mi cabello en un intento de calmarme. —Solo he ido a cambiarme, no creí que te despertarías. Lo lamento. —

En ese momento me di cuenta lo estúpida que había sido, hacía dos semanas que él había vuelto… o mejor dicho: _que lo había ido a buscar._

—**Yo** —Empecé a decir entrecortadamente mientras levantaba mi vista. — **Yo solo creí...** —

Al parecer me entendió a pesar de mis patéticos intentos de hablar, porque rápidamente me alzó, para luego sentarse en la cama conmigo en su falda.

—**Bella, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te pienso dejar ir a ninguna parte?** — Dijo mientras limpiaba con su pulgar unas lágrimas que se me habían escapado, ¿Había estado llorando? — **Sé que he cometido demasiados errores, pero juro que de ellos me arrepentiré toda mi existencia. Y aunque sé que no bastarán mis disculpas para remendarlo, te ruego que…**— No lo deje siquiera terminar ya que uní nuestros labios con desesperación.

En otra situación él me habría separado por mi _"seguridad"_, y yo hubiera aceptado sin más… pero esta no era esa ocasión.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él mientras enroscaba mis dedos en su resplandeciente pelo cobrizo, y pronto el beso se intensificó, casi pasando la frágil línea entre el dolor y la pasión.

Estaba apunto de hacer que nuestras lenguas se encontraran cuando me separó e hizo que nuestras frentes se unieran.

—**Bella…** —Asentí, entendiendo sin necesidad de escucharlo lo que pasaba.

—**Lo entiendo.** —Le contesté mientras mordía mi labio inferior con fuerza y bajaba la mirada algo avergonzada.

Volvió a pasar su pulgar por mis aún húmedos cachetes mientras arreglaba detrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello que se había salido de mi desordenada coleta. Luego depositó un suave beso en mi frente que era suficiente para que mi corazón empezara a latir de vuelta a un ritmo más acelerado.

—**Te amo.** — Y esas dos palabras que salieron de sus labios me hicieron sonreír inmediatamente.

—**Te amo.** — Repetí sus palabras, aunque en mi desequilibrada voz no sonaron ni la mitad de gloriosas.

Y es que, con un "_Yo también"_ no bastaba para demostrar lo que sentía. Las palabras simplemente no eran suficientes, y por eso me encargaría de demostrárselo toda mi existencia… a su lado.

* * *

Bueno, people de mi corazón. Este es un pequeño **ONE-SHOT** que tengo listo desde hace un tiempo. El título es **_I almost do_** por la canción de _Taylor,_ que en español sería _Casi lo hago._

¿La razón?, En este pequeño **ONE-SHOT** podemos ver a una Bella algo perdida y desmoronada que todavía no se recuperó de la perdida de Edward _(Por más que él ya haya vuelto)._ El título expresa que ella casi lo hizo, casi se dejó llevar de nuevo, y casi creyó que él era capaz de dejarla otra vez… casi dudó de su amor.

También, como pueden apreciar, la primera parte es de una escena de _Luna nueva_ y eso por supuesto fue escrito por la increíble **Meyer**. Espero no les moleste que tomara eso de su trabajo.

Estoy abierta a críticas, aunque ruego sean siempre con la intención de ayudarme a mejorar. Soy humana y tengo sentimientos igual que todos ; )

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Espero muchos **Reviews** y amor de su parte.

Se despide por un rato,

**Ally.**


End file.
